What does love got to do with it?
by Teddy-Cries
Summary: A naughty story about love and identity crisis... hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

In dedication to Rae, not that Rei hehe. Please don't flame me people, I love you.

Sometimes I wonder if guys are gay and girls are lesbians. Then again maybe everyone's bisexual.

69

A weird Day

[Shinji's Bedroom]

'Kensuke… Touji… do I have to?' Shinji

Snicker… snicker…

'I can't help it… you look so cute.' Kensuke

'But guys… I don't want to go to school in a dress.' Shinji

'Backing out on us now Shinji?' Touji

'No… I mean… Alright… If it's all for Rei'

Snicker…

What did I do to deserve this... Misato, this is all your fault.

69

[Street]

Damn it… everyone's looking at me… if I just close my eyes… they won't see me. Haha that's it… I'll close my eyes.

'Shinji?'

'EEEP!!!' Shinji

Who was that?

'Ha ha… you look so gay.'

That voice… no way…

'Shinji chan…'

All this for love…

Kensuke and Touji snickers…

'He's all yours Rei… Put in the good word for me at Nerv ok?' Kensuke

'…' Rei nods…

'Well… we'll leave you love birds alone for now. Come on Kensuke.' Touji

69

[Street to park]

'So… how are you Shinji chan?'

'Well… ok I guess…'

'You look good.' Rei

First time I wear a pink backless dress… and she compliments me… ahhhh the humiliation.

'Something wrong Shinji?'

'Er nothing Rei,'

Shinji really looks so cute. I could just… he he…

'Rei? Um… where we going anyway?'

'Um… we'll go to the park… I hear the view's good their…'

69

[Park]

'How's the view?' Rei

Shinji sits on a swing…

'It's beautiful…'

'Anyway… Thanks…'

'For what Rei?'

'For dressing like a girl for me.'

'It's no big deal… I mean…'

It's a big deal… it is so a big deal… I'm glad you appreciate me for doing this.

'You look so kawai…'

'Oh stop that… your teasing me Rei…'

Rei smiles…

'Sometimes… I wish… you were just a girl…'

'I know Rei…'

'Anyway… I brought you some chocolates… hope you like it.'

Role reversals are way weird, Shinji thinks. She's nice though… is she always like this? What were Kensuke and Touji thinking?

'Something in your mind Shinji chan?'

'I'm just wondering how I got into all of this.'

The air was nice and slightly warm… whispering sweetly into them.

'Just talk to me… Gendou ikara san says I'm a good listener.'

Shinji smiled… Dad…

'Well… are you really gay Rei?'

'Yes… are you disappointed?'

'Well… kinda. I mean… I've always dreamed of asking you out and…'

'And?'

'And your gay…'

'You'll get used to it.' Rei said cheerfully.

Shinji just smiled… as Rei continued to swing.

69

[Nerv Sensory Organ] Nerv Satellite that detects angels

'Sigh… what do you think Gendou san?'

'No comment…'

'Hahaha… Shinji sure looks cute don't you think?'

'…'

'Comeon… you've been spying on them for the last two hours… don't you think they need some privacy?'

'I'm just gathering data, that's all.'

'Sure sure… Ritsuko…'

Gendou thinking, Shinji… how could you stoop so low?

69

[Park]

'Do you feel like we're being watched?' Shinji

'Hmm… you think so too?'

'Yes, Rei…'

Rei grinned…

'Lets give them a little show shall we?'

'What do you mean Rei…?'

'You know what I mean…?

'…'

'…'

'!'

Hey... Rei… you're beginning to scare me…

Rei stops the swing and pulls Shinji into her arms and does a Judo throw pinning poor Shinji into the ground.

'RRRrrrrr.'

'OWwWw…'

69

[Nerv Sensory Organ]

My God… What is she doing to you son?

'Ooooo, that gotta hurt Gendou sama.'

'Erk… Why did I teach her that move anyway…'

'The angels sir, the angels…'

Oh… eh he he… right.

69

[Park]

Ooohh… I feel so wet inside… knowing that someone is watching us…

'Shinji… shhh… don't be scared…'

Easy for you to say Rei… your not the one pinned on the ground…

'Does this feel good Shinji?'

Ayanami… what are you doing?... Oh… that feels… good…

Rei gently bends down and kisses Shinji in the neck… then massages his chest… kissing his lip then bites the lower lip.

'OUCH!'

'Shhh… it's ok Shinji… I know what I'm doing…'

'Please be gentle…'

69

[Nerv Sensory Organ]

'My God…'

'…'

'Go Shinji!!! I knew you two could do it…'

'Gendou san, Gendou san… look, your Shinji's becoming a man. Woo Yeah!'

"Gendou san…?'

Ritsuko without knowing… Gendou flopped down on the ground… 

'Rit… Ritsuko… get me the medici…'

My heart…. My heart… they're to young for this…

Ritsuko jumps up and down celebrating… yeah!

'I want to do that to… let's do that later to Gendou san…'

Ritsuko looks around and finds Gendou gaping air for his life.

'Gendou san… oh… what are you doing down there? Get up will you… I think Rei's having an… tada… orgasm.'

Ritsuko… you bitch… 

My medicine… ahhhhh my heart my heart…

On the brink of desperation… Gendou crawls towards his office table…

Where is it…? Where's my medicine…

'Gendou… if you're looking for your medicine… it's with me…'

'!'

Gendou almost faints… 'Give me… some… ugh…'

'Oh… why Gendou… didn't know you were horny too. RRRarrr.'

My God… what's wrong with you… how could you be so cruel.

[Park]

'Rei… Rei… you're ripping my dress…'

'Sweety… that's the idea.'

'Oh… ok…'

RRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!

'Oh wait… what am I going to wear?'

'Oh… nothing I guess… to late to think about that for now.'

Rei… looks around and grins… Dang am I wet… are you guys at Nerv watching us?

oO(Ritsuko and Gendou bubble… uh huh uh huh… my heart.)

Rei… forcefully kisses Shinji in the neck and down to his chest, licking his nipple then a few inches bellow it while touching him all over…

God… this is heaven, Shinji thinks.

'Ohh… Shinji… what cute panties you have…'

'He… hey… not there…'

[Park elsewhere]

'Asuka… I don't think this is a good Idea.'

'What do you mean?'

'Hikari… don't leave me here alone… you promised remember?'

'…Your not using the word thing again are you?'

'You bet I am… I use the word… there… you owe me remember…'

oO(the word- a promise made by Hikari to Asuka after Asuka helped Hikari get together with Touji and Kensuke.)

'Alright, but after this, we're even right?'

'Maybe you owe me somemore…'

'ASUKA!'

'Alright, alright… we're even, now come on… I think I heard them over here…'

[Park, back to Rei chan and Shinji]

'Oh… my God that was good…'

Rei chuckled… I love virgins… then again… he does know how to kiss so sooo good.

Wait… does that mean his not a virgin?

Shinji!!! Who else is their… Ah heck, who cares, he's mine.

'Rei… let's do this again… at a more private place next time ok?'

Rei gentle ruffled Shinji's hair as she covers him with her jacket…

oO(She was wearing a sporty outfit with a tied on her waist. Explaining the jacket. hehe)

'Sure…'

'You feel so warm Shinji…'

Who am I kidding… the breeze is killing me. I need a hug.

'So do you Rei…'

69

[Park, Asuka and Hikari Area]

Asuka thinks, Damn it… they're already done it. It's so unfair… Shinji is mine...

Hikari thinks, Damnt it… why am I wasting my time… It's so unfair… Shinji's mine… er… I mean, I want to go home.

'Hikari… let's scare them.'

Hehe… I'll take a few pictures for blackmailing purposes, just in case… Asuka… you are one smart lady. I can see their faces just now, all scared and Shinji… Naked… Oooohhh Ahhh.

'Asuka…'

'Pipe down Hikari, I'm trying to enjoy the moment.'

'But… but…'

'WAHHAHAHAHAHAHA.'

Jeez… all I was going to say is, they're leaving… suite yourself…

'WAHAHAHHAHA.'

'THEY ARE LEAVING!'

  


'Oh… well… let's scare them now…'

'ok…'

69

[Park bushes]

One, two, three, 'GOT YA!!!'

'…'

Asuka and Hikari looks at each other.

'Aren't you two supposed to be naked and all?'

Shinji looks at Asuka and tilts his head in a kawai manner and so does Rei.

'This is a Pic Nic ground Asuka chan… Hikari chan, care to join Shinji and me?'

Rei, rubs Hikari's leg…

'I er… Asuka… I think I'll be going now.'

'Rei… stop that… Hikari's mine not yours…'

Shinji just sighs… girls…

Shinji sits idly covering his body with Rei's jacket, looking at the blue sky, enjoying the cool breeze.

-to be continued.

^_^ I'll dream of more to come. Enjoy


	2. The misato Incident

This chapter is dedicated to marcus and Zak… ^_^ thanks for reading the fic guys. Love ya baby.

69

Chapter 2, The Misato Incident

[Misato's Apartment… Nerv Section B1-2250

'I don't want to talk about it Misato…'

'Come on Shinji… even just a wee bit…?'

'You know that Rei'd kill me if I tell…'

'Come on… please… please… PLEASE!!!.'

What you at girl? Beer's way to old for you.

'Ok, ok… but promise me, you wouldn't tell anyone, alright?'

'Right.' Misato replies with a cheerful smile.

Hah! Wait till Ritsuko hears about this…

Knowing Misato… she'd tell Ritsuko all about this. Oh well…

Here goes…

'Rei and I had a date.'

'I heard you wore a dress Shinji…'

Buttocks…

'Alright… Rei and I had a date… and I was wearing a dress…'

'You guys headed to the park right? Kensuke and Touji were your… um…'

'They sent me off to meet my date…'

'Right… then the two of you talked… and made out?'

'Who's telling the story here?'

I knew it… I knew it… I knew it… my Shinji's a man… yeah…! Woo!

'Ok… ok… then what happened…?'

'Um… Asuka and Hikari Showed up…'

My my my… he had a foursome… drool… sex god.

'Perv…'

'Huh? Who me? I wasn't thinking of any such thing…'

'Right…'

'And that's it?'

'Uh huh… that's what happened…'

'Darn… that was fast…'

oO(dvd, cd, video and betamax copy's sold at www.misatoknow'sitall.com curtesy of Misato)

'Come on Shinji… what else happened?'

'Nothing… we went out to eat noodles and went our separate way home.'

'What about the chocolates?'

'Oh… yeah… Rei… gave me chocolates… ripped my dress and at the same time… lent me her jacket…'

'I hear you wore a brassier Shinjikun…'

'I didn't….'

How'd she know?

Spy cam Shinji… bow to the master.

I bet she used a spy cam… bitch to the third power…

'Brassier guy…'

'Not…'

'Gay boy…'

'I'm not…'

Misato… creeps slowly towards Shinji and puts her hand over her…

'You know Shinji… who was it that helped you when you were down… fed you, clothed you… gave you allowances and sheltered you?'

'My mom?'

'no…'

'Uncle?'

'Dad?'

'MEEEEE!'

… Yeah… right… commander pays for all of this.

'EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIYIYIYI!'

EEEPP… stop strangling me…

'Alright… I'm… I'm a pudding…'

BOOOOOOOOOOM

The door flies open…

Special effects from Special Effects team. *_*_*_*_*_*_*

'Rei?'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'!'

'It's not what you think…'

'Misato… unhand Shinji… Shinji… step outside for a moment…'

My goddess… thank you…

'I'm outa hear…'

[Outside of the Apartment…]

'Sigh… I'm thirsty… better buy food at 7/11.'

[Back]

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAA!'

Rei performed her secret technique learned from the famous Zak and Marcus of the audience….

ZAK AND MARCUS oO(Yeah… um… I'm markus… Hi mom… happy mother's day… and um… I'm …Z)

Ok that was enough…

Pst…

Misato flies into the other side of the room…

K O

Rei wins…

Rei pauses and looks into the screen with a smile…

'IT FELT BETTER THAN SEX.' Rei bows

To be continued.

I hope you liked this chapter… more plot on the next episode…

Outtakes

Asuka sits beside hikari… 'sigh… I'm bored'

'I'm bored too…'

'We're all bored…'

'Oh… Yui… Happy moms day…'

'RRRRRRAAAAR!"

'Quit your yap… Shinji's sleeping…'

'EEEp… ok ok…'

'sigh… boredom to the max…'

'HAPPY MOMS DAY'


	3. Men are from earth, women are from earth...

To the audience… ^^ well I guess I'd make some enemies and friends writing that fiction. Well… it doesn't really matter. ^^ I'll try to continue it like always. Aloha to all. Something new will always come its way. This fic is for Eros.
    
    69
    
    Men are from Earth; Women are from Earth Deal with it
    
    [Nerv Headquarters, Eros Facility]
    
    Night shift sucks…
    
    Then again…
    
    Why did she have to kick me that hard?
    
    [Flashback]
    
    'Misato… I'm so disappointed with you…' oO(last issue, Misato incident)
    
    'But…'
    
    'I left Shinji to your care.'
    
    'But…'
    
    'And you did all that?'
    
    'But…'
    
    'As Vice commander, I reprimand you to manual labor…'
    
    'Do you think that's to much Rei?'
    
    '… I see…'
    
    Rei smiles at the commander and turns emotionless at Misato.
    
    'The commander sees something in you somehow… and I always trust his judgement… You're a very lucky woman.'
    
    Gendou Ikari winks at Misato.
    
    'Er… he he… right.'
    
    Ewwwwwww…. Grosssssssssssss 
    
    'Manual Labor for tonite. That's all.'
    
    'See you later Misato chan.' Gendou Ikari
    
    Misato waves.
    
    [Eros Facility]
    
    Manual labor… Yeck… I'll get you Rei… somehow I'll get you! I'll get YOU!
    
    I hate mopping this damn floor.
    
    …
    
    …
    
    …
    
    Voices?
    
    It's coming from the corridor.
    
    oO(She know's the area by heart. Eh hehe… mopping does help doesn't it? God bless the mop)
    
    It's kind of dark in here…
    
    Damn… I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing…
    
    …
    
    Lights fading out?
    
    The voices were getting louder and louder. As Misato crept in the corridor, the lights were flickering again and again… giving the room a scary sense of feel.
    
    I guess I'm getting closer. And I' m no coward.
    
    Finally she reached the very end of the corridor… there was writing on the side of the door.
    
    '… Blood?'
    
    She felt it through the dim light.
    
    Damn it… I can't see… still smells fresh though… better use my emergency kit.
    
    oO(instant flashlight ala king.)
    
    'Tada… Nerv flashlight… don't leave home without it.'
    
    '!'
    
    '?'
    
    'Slayer…'
    
    I've gone this far… and it's a hell a lot better than mopping the floor.
    
    Misato slowly opened the door…
    
    '!!!'
    
    '… No way…'
    
    'Misato?'
    
    'Ritsuko chan? Maya chan?'
    
    '!!!'
    
    EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!
    
    'What the fuck are you doing here… it's almost 4 in the morning?"
    
    'Er… you didn't see us do anything did you?' Maya
    
    'Aside from the fact that the two of you're nekid…'
    
    'That's naked Misato…' Ritsuko, corrects.
    
    'NAKED NAKED NAKED… so there… God… do you have to correct me everytime?'
    
    '… Wait a minute… what are you two doing here?'
    
    'Um… you know… it's our feminine urges…'
    
    'Dikes…'
    
    'So what if we are… you better not tell our secret Misato…' Maya
    
    'Ok… ok… see you later guys…'
    
    'Hey… why not stay awhile?'
    
    '… Oh… that's seems a good idea Ritsuko… I'll stay here with you and Maya… maybe get nekkid and drink tekila… that… maybe have some lovin?'
    
    Both Maya and Ritsuko nods in unison. 'Uh huh, uh huh…'
    
    'Sorry kids… I don't swing that way…'
    
    'Shoot…'
    
    [Outside the room slayer]
    
    … Damn… I just left and those two are at it again…
    
    … sigh… I could just stay here and listen to them making love… ohhhhh I love hearing those lewd sounds… squeaking? Damn… those two are wild…
    
    drool… no… I'm not… I don't swing that way…
    
    '!'
    
    … voices…
    
    … huh? Another set of voices? Damn… it… Nerv's strange enough in the morning… but at night too?
    
    I guess I better investigate…
    
    Misato Imagines… Gendou and the professor?
    
    EEEEEEEKKKK that sucks… got to get the thought out of my mind… oh my position 69
    
    She finds herself at another corridor… and creeps to the very last corner… Shinji's, Kensuke's and Touji's room… keep out.
    
    'The fuck? They're supposed to be back home by now…'
    
    Misato slowly opens the door.
    
    '!'
    
    No way…
    
    [Inside Slayer room two]
    
    She finds Eva 01, 04 and 05 playing poker.
    
    'Straight flush… hehe!'
    
    'Hey' that's not fair Yui…'
    
    '… Says who Fujita…'
    
    'GRRRRRRRR!'
    
    Better leave before those three get's ballistic.
    
    [Back at the corridor]
    
    More voices?
    
    That's Shinji's?
    
    Argh…
    
    And I thought I thought you better manners…
    
    Misato creeps out side of the room 2501.
    
    'No way…'
    
    to be continued
    
    Sorry for the cliff hanger :P


	4. Skeletons anybody?

I've been busy trying to figure out this opengl accelerator thingy… but that's no excuse, fanfiction first right?

Dedicated to Mad shoe, Rei, Marcus and all the readers.

69

Surprise, It's a party Oh yeah

69

[Nerv, Room ala 2501]

Misato, covered her mouth before she couldn't control herself… Fear was a gift, a natural instint for survival, sometimes it could overwhelm one self and becomes a burden in which we must overcome. If one can't well… there's Misato… and Shinji… and Kensuke… and Mad shoe.

69

oO(eeep don't beat me Madshoe ^^)

oO('…Oh my tomato…')

69

'Shit… shit… shit… shit…' Misato whispers mentally.

She glares at the skeleton figure facing door entrance… it was one of those ordinary skeleton model hanged on a shelf for display, at laboratories it's used to study the human skeletal system.

God… almost crapped my panties… to top that, this room is so dim… black light… you suck…

'…'

'…be careful with that…'

'…?'

'… First clone, blood sample type O, skin pigment unavailable… surgical enhancements and complementation drugs…'

Misato turned her attention away from the skeleton for a moment and studied the room. She glanced left to right, searching for the direction of the voices… while making her way under a table…

Shit… I'll be cornered if I stay here…

Better hide somewhere else…

'Kensuke… open the lights please…'

Kensuke?

'…I'm going, I'm going… it's not like I could see very well without my glasses.'

What are those two doing here? Is Shinji here too?

CLICK

'There… happy now?' Kensuke exclaims.

Misato sits like a puppy under the desk table… listening intently at the two's conversation.  They were talking about clones and all that…

What are those two up to?

[Guys corner]

'Is something wrong Kensuke?'

'Nothing…'

'Come on… I know you… you don't have to hide anything from me you know…'

'Well, Touji… it's just that ever since Shinji got into our life…'

'Yes?'

!

Kensuke took the liberty of pulling a chair out and sat right in front of Misato.

Aiyeye…! God… get your shoes off me pinky!

'I'll be here beside you ok?'

Touji gently sat at Kensuke's lap…

'I'm jealous…'

'Jealous? What for Kensuke chan?'

… Figures… these two kids are gay.

'It's just that… he used to hang with us, now he's with Rei…' Kensuke flicks his palm

Touji pokes Kensuke in the nose.

'You still got me.' Touji whispers with a smile…'

!

Misato closes her eyes…

I am not seeing that in front of me… I am not seeing that in front of me…

oO(picture a guy getting hot, what happens to the pants?)

'Close your eyes Kensuke chan… I'll give you a kiss and make it all better.'

MWAH.

'Just a simple kiss on your cheek…'

mmm…

'Then your lips…'

'Let me brush it… oh so gently…'

mmm....

Touji gently massage Kensuke at the shoulders kissing him roughly…

…

'Got carried away…'

'It's ok Touji chan…'

'By the way thanks… and I mean for everything…'

'It's ok Kensuke…'

'Oh and Touji… get the fuck off me…'

'Hehe…'

'Just kidding… Come here you…'

…

[Fifty minutes later]

'Finally… I mean… those two took their time.'

Slowly Misato creeps out of her little hole. 

Bah… humbug… who cares about those voices anyway… Nerv's way to weird for something normal to happen in here…

Misato sighs, and makes her way back to her post… flashlight in one hand and mop in the other.

'REIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get you for this!'

To be continued

What does Asuka have to do with it?

  



	5. Loss of innocence

Sometimes… a friend is all you need to take your heart away, they can give you the most precious of gifts and also have the power to take it away. ^^ This is dedicated to Job and Shinji.

69

Chapter 4

My heart… my heart

[Misato's Apartment, Nerv Quarters]

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Ring… Ring… Ring…

'I'll get it…'

'Thanks Shin chan…'

'No prob Miss Misato…'

Sigh… she could sure be a couch potato sometimes.

Shinji imagines Misato watching the tv… eating chips and drinking beer…

Heh… I wonder how she could stand living like that.

[Flashback]

oO(a few months back)

'Hey Shinji… come in.'

She seems to be a nice lady… but…

'I don't want to burden you…'

Misato's facial expression flushed…

'Sigh… do I have to do everything?'

She pulls Shinji by the ear…

'Get in…'

'Ow ow ow ow'

'…'

[Present]

He he… I didn't expect things would turn this way.

Shinji trots towards the phone and answers it.

'Misato residence, Ikari Shinji here.'

'…'

'Hello…'

hangs, beep beep beep.

That was strange… someone hang up on me… and man I've been practicing on how to answer the phone…

Shinji Imagines… oO(Hi, hello… I'm blah blah blah…)

All those times in front of the mirror… sigh…

'Shinji… who was it?' Misato calls from the terrace, engrossed in her movie… boys don't cry.

Shinji trots back and jumps beside Misato… 'Nothing… hang up on me before I could here anyone speak.'

She's drunk…

'You shouldn't drink that much you know…'

'… Like I care… It feels good.'

… Sigh… if she only knows that I care so much about her…

'Misato… um… I'm going out for awhile… will you be ok here?'

'I'm a big girl now Shinji… I can take care of myself… don't go to late ok…? And Shinji…'

'Yes?'

'Use your Nerv id when you need to purchase something. They'll take care of the rest.'

'Thank's Miss Misato…'

… Shinji readied his things then went out…

'If he only knew how I felt about him…'

Misato looks at the ceiling… 'Like a son…'

[Nerv Officer's Apartment Hallways]

'…'

'Shinji?'

'Ye…?'

Before Shinji had a chance to look around. An overhand right went straight into his chin knocking him down.

WAAAAAAP

'… That hurt.'

oO(Oro?)

The person… didn't leave Shinji a chance to recuperate and hit Shinji again and again…

…Damn… it…

Another holds Shinji in his arms and puts him on his back.

Without a word… the one who knocked Shinji out pulled down his pants…

'Stop… stop… stop it…' Shinji screamed, but for some reason, no one seemed to have heard him.

The last he recalled was the laughter of the two who… that took away his manhood.

[Nerv Installation, Infirmary]

'Three days till another angel attacks… and this happens.'

'Ritsuko…'

'… Unforgivable…'

'The word fag was vandalized on his forehead. Knife markings…'

Maya wonders… oO(Gay???) oh boy… Ritsuko chan will take this personally.

'It's an attack against humanity…'

'Ritsuko chan… what will we do?'

'Has the commander been informed?'

'Yes…'

'That means news will travel to Rei soon… What about the Major?'

'She passed out while she was at home… to much to drink…'

'I see…' oO(I told Gendou it was a very bad idea.)

Then again… she has done her best… knowing how she was before…

[Flashback]

I met Misato once in lunch… she was a very talkative person… later did I knew she had a very traumatic experience and she's been lively ever since… I used to wonder why she disappeared for almost a week just to find out… Kaji… hehe… the two did nothing but make love for a whole week… nymphs… not that I mind…

[Present]

Ritsuko smiles as she looks at Maya…

The girl just blushes and steals a kiss from her superior.

[Nerv sanctuary, Eva cages 02, 03, and 04]

'Asuka… please take it easy…'

'You tell that to Shinji…'

'She's right Kensuke…'

'I know Touji… and don't you guys think I don't care about Shinji…'

'Hate crime sucks…'

'Yeah…' they all agreed in unison.

'So what do we do about it?'

'I'll use Nerv's info sources to search them all out.'

'Yeah… Kensuke can do that.' Touji replies

'What about us?' Asked Hikari

Asuka frowned… 'we have to deal with the Seraphs since Shinji's not available…  and we have to sync with Rei…'

'The three of us?'

'Yeah…'

This isn't good… Hikari imagines herself being molested by Rei… in her arms… kissing… being caressed and kissed in her neck… and being felt in her inner thighs…

The gang gave Hikari a questionable look…

Kensuke concluded… Perv…

oO(I'm innocent I tell you… so very innocent… don't look at me like that… moma… why did you have to die… wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

[Rei's Evangelion unit Zero]

… This wasn't supposed to happen… She stares tries to control her breathing as she steadies her sync with the eva.

He's mine… no one is supposed to touch him.

The eva 01 does a summersault as she pushes her feet against the wall tumbling unto an imaginary virtual angel, ripping it apart.

'She's not happy isn't she?'

'No she's not professor…'

'You knew it had to be done…'

'Don't remind me…'

'I see…'

'There should have been another way…'

'It was the only way to awaken the Eva's and her pilots…'

'Even so… that doesn't have to mean I like the idea of my son getting raped'

'Yeah… It still stings…'

Fuyutsuki feels the side of his fractured jaw and wonders if it was worth the loss of their friendship…

To be continued


	6. Caughing?

Let's dream our dreams and do our best, never stop nor rest till that dream is ours.

Chapter 6

Fatality in the Beehive

[Dream world]

'… Itsy bitsy spider ran up a water spout.'

'… down came the rain… and washed the spider out…'

'… or something like that…'

'He he… Shinji… you sure suck at nursery rhymes.'

'Like I care… you're so mean… stop teasing me…'

'But I can't help it… Shinji… you look so cute when you're angry.'

'…Damn it Asuka…'

'Neener neener neener…'

'Poo… I'll just ignore you…'

Everything… fades to black…

[Dream world… Ocean View… by the docks]

'…It's beautiful…'

'… Yeah it is…'

'…'

'Something wrong?'

'Nothing Hikari… It's just that…'

'Just that?'

'I feel like I'm cheating on Rei…'

'It's ok… She won't know…'

Hikari wraps her arms around Shinji…

'I might just tell her Hikari… and I'm scared'

'Shhh… it's just us now…'

'Just look into my eyes… Shinji… don't you see me looking back at you?'

'Yeah…'

'Trust… me… I won't ever leave you.'

And they kissed… Everything fades to black

[Dream… Kensuke's campsite]

'Come on Shinji… just once.'

'… But… I feel so weird doing it…'

'It's not like I'm going to show it to everyone you know…'

'But…'

'Pretty please? Come on… with sugar on top.'

'… ok ok…'

Shinji jumps on the sleeping bag… and closes his eyes.

'I'm waiting…'

'Sheez… Kensuke…'

'Ok… sorry… take your time.'

Shinji smiles… and takes a wig from his bagpack…

He jumps up and poses…

'Tadaa…'

'Hahahahhaa…!'

'Fly me to the moon…'

'…'

A few minutes later.

'God Shinji you looked so cute…'

'Shi… yeah… I guess I did.'

'You know Shinji… sometimes I wished… you were mine.'

'Huh?'

'Nothing…'

Shinji just smiled…

'Go to sleep Kensuke… the guys will be here tomorrow.'

'Yeah… sweet dreams bro'

'Sweet dreams.'

Everything fades to black

[Dream, Rei's apartment]

'Hey Shinji…'

'Rei?'

Shinji looks at himself      … 

'EEEEEK! You took my pants off.'

Shinji jumps unto the bed and hides under the covers.

Rei giggles… 'Like I haven't seen you naked before…'

'Come on… turn around… I'm… I'm so embarrassed.'

'Growwwwwl!"

'EEEEEEEK!'

'He he…  You look so cute…'

'Got you pinned under me Shinji love.'

Shinji closed his eyes… and pursed his lips as tightly as he could…

'Mmmph…'

'Like that's going to keep me from kissing you.'

Shinji squirmed as Rei pressed her lips into his, sticking her tongue in as she tasted him.

'Mmmph'

'Your fresh as always Shinji love.'

'Rei… cut that out, it's unfair using your powers against me.'

Rei giggled as she jammed Shinji with the AT field.

'No escape for you my pretty boy.'

With a flick of her wrist… the very room they were in illuminated, Shinji began to glow into a glittering yellow light.

Rei kept humming… I want to grow old with you.

'Put you to bed when you've got to much to drink…'

Tweeeeeeeeet!

Chibi Pen pen… danced up and down around the room as ambience.

Everything fades to black

[Back to reality]

'… Ugh… I had one hell of a dream…'

Shinji tries to stand up… and looks around.

He stumbles into the ground… the dextrose flops over him opening the wound in his arm.

'Fuck…'

He makes his way into the washroom… and looks into the mirror…

'? Huh?'

Shinji quickly turns around…

'Um I'm sorry miss… I didn't know someone was in here…'

Shinji turned around blushing… holding his hand tight.

'?'

Shinji turns around… huh?

Shinji flinches his eyes…

He was staring at his reflection.

To be continued ^^


	7. awakening

Dedicated to Travis and Autopage

A little mint?

69

Sometimes I wonder if wishes do come true… and I guess sometimes they do… but the irony of it all?  What did it have to be Rei's wish?

Shinji stares sits quietly at the command center… and blushes… It seems Misato can't really take her eyes of her.

…

…

…

…

'What is it Misato chan… don't look at me like that.'

'Amazing…'

'…Wa…What's amazing…'

'You really look like a girl… I mean your shape… your lips…'

Misato smelled Shinji's hair…

'You even smell like one…'

Shinji shivers…

'But…'

'Take your clothes of Shinji…'

'MISATO!? I mean… you pervert… looking at me like that. You'll never reach Christhood.'

'Like I care… this is for the sake of science… science… I tell you…'

'… no…'

'Come on, we're both girls here. No one's watching…'

oO(actually there are a lot of people watching at the video command center)

Autopage: come on damn you… take your clothes off…

Travis: Clothes off… clothes off… clothes off…

Autopage: better ready the video tape…

Travis: Cd copier ready too, also the nerv special internet channel.

oO(he he)

'Ok…'

'That's my girl…'

Shinji slowly takes the bath robe off and… closes her eyes…

'…'

'!'

The command center door opens.

'!!!'

'Misato? What do you think you're doing? Get away from my Shinji!'

'Eeeeek Rei…'

'Rei?' Shinji gulps…

'I'm in a good move today commander so please, leave… I want Shinji all for myself… I mean… just get out.'

Heh… you just want to grope Shinji around, perv… Thinks Misato.

Heh he he, I just want to grope Shinji around… thinks Rei.

Sigh… they must be thinking of groping me… thinks Shinji

oO(Mind readers aren't they?) 

'Fine…' Misato sulks as she walks out the door.

'Shinji… put your robe on before she does anything to you.'

'Me? Rei acts suprissed… what ever do you mean?' She replies, holding both of her hands in a saintly manner.

Shinji does the exact thing.

'Hey Rei…'

Rei smiles…

'Um… you're leering at me…'

'Oh… I'm sorry Shinji… um… I have a favor to ask you…'

'Oh… ok…'

Yes… she'll have to agree… I'm her girlfriend after all… ehehehe, she's so cute. Ugh… I could just…

'Please take your clothes of for me…' Rei asks shyly…

'Ok… I mean… REI!!! How could you ask me to do such a thing…'

Oh boy…

Shinji rans out of the room…

'Maybe later?' She shouts

To be continued


	8. Pen pen and the soup bowl

I'm sad… I don't know why… may that's why I'll write this way for awhile… I'll eventually get myself up… don't you worry… and maybe I can get high.

To Mad shoe… yeah the shoe fits… ^^

Chapter 7

A whole new World?

I look at the mirror everyday… and I greet myself hello

I'd smile and give myself a hug…

Now… I don't know what to do… because I wonder who am I looking at…

Who's that girl in the mirror?

Is that me?

Maybe this is all a dream and I'd wake up smiling and free…

But… what if this is who I really am…

69

Shinji looks at the girl in the mirror and tries to smile.

… It just isn't the same.

'Well… I better get this over with.'

Shinji hugs her female self.

'Good morning…'

She then arranges her room… then head's for the living room.

'Good morning penpen… Good morning Misato.'

'Hey, Shinji.'

'Squak'

Shinji stretches as she looks at the table… hmm… Misato seemed to have made breakfast.

Shinji seats at the table and stares at the soup…

It looks like a swamp… Maybe a monster will jump and have its way with me… hehe.

Stare stare

Stare stare

Stare stare

BOP!

'Ouch… that hurt!'

'That's for imagining things Shinji chan…'

'Oh … Misato san… sorry… didn't know you were watching.'

'Heh… I'm hungry to you know.'

'Oh… then who made breakfast?'

'Penpen did I guess…'

'Really?'

'Yeah…' Misato giggled

Shinji gobbles up the food…

'Grrrr… Don't eat so fast Shinji… you'll choke.'

Shinji just laughed…

'Gooob fooob is harb to finb.'

oO(Good food is hard to find)

Misato fumes for awhile… then notices Shinji's hogging the soup for herself…

!!!

'hey hey hey … Leave me some…'

'Like I'm going to … drink your beer…'

'No way… not when there is food in the table.'

'Gah!!!'

(this is how Shinji's morning went)

Shinji ends up washing the dishes…

'Sigh… I'll wash dishes anytime for good food.'

'!'

Shinji looks at her right leg…

'Squak…'

'Pen Pen… I'm not a penguin… don't do that.'

'Squak.'

'No… I'm not interested.'

'Squak…'

'Ugh… Misato!'

'What? I'm watching NervTv here… Commander Ikari's singing.'

'Ugh… Misato… Pen Pen's getting weird on my leg.'

'Alright alright…'

Misato takes her gun and Shoots Pen pen in the head…

'Gah!?'

!

!

!

'What? It's water gun… it tell Pen pen he did something wrong. Shesh… Stop brooding… he's not dead'

Shinji sighed… then stared Misato eye to eye.

SLAP

Shinji then walked towards her room.

'Sheesh… what'd I do?'

To be continued.


	9. dress like a girl Ikari!

Gomenasai gomenasai dear readers… the storm seemed to have hit here at home and because of the flood I couldn't get out and type the continuation. ^^ It's been a hell of a vacation and I've got tons and tons of stories to tell ^^ woo hoo. Hi to all… I miss you.

This is dedicated to all of you. ^^ to Rod, to Lloyd to Fay, Tina, Neia, Ron, Travis, Rei, Rae and others I failed to mention. More power yeah!!!

69

Chapter 9

In order to dress like a woman

69

To be called special

the only one of it's kind

a special someone

That I am glad I am one…

69

_It's morning…_

_It feels breezy…_

_Still staring at the ceiling…_

_Nothing has changed…_

_Except… I'm wearing a skirt…_

[Misato's Apartment, Shinji's Lovely Suite]

'Now now… Shinji… I think it's ok…' Misato

'No… no it's not…'

'It is… comeon don't be stuborn.'

'I don't want to use a brassier… it feels so tacky.'

'I know… but you'll get used to it.'

Shinji stares at the pink laced brassier.

To think I have to wear this every day… damn… 

'Come on…'

'Alright…'

'Yeah…'

'But… how do you put it on? I mean… when I didn't have this… it was easy…'

Shinji innocently points at her blooming balloons… oO(that means breasts hehehe)

Misato giggles…

She gently cups Shinji's breast from behind and show's him the proper way…

'MISATO!'

'WHAT?'

'That's… you hentai…'

'Don't look at me that way Shinji… you have to, kind of squish it in…'

Shinji blushes… _Feels good… please do it again… drool_

Misato then gives Shinji a Nerv womans uniform… it seemed like a female version of what she used with Asuka when the water angel attacked.

'It does suite you, you know…'

'Shi… yeah.'

[5 minutes later]

Shinji stares at herself in the mirror…

'… Mother…'

[Terrace, Misato's apartment]

'So… what's my official name for the moment Misato? Does the gang know what happened to me?'

Misato nods sadly… 'except for your classmates… the others know, except touji and kensuke.'

'Eeek!!!' _ knowing those two… gleeep I wonder what they'll do to me._

'So… that's it…'

'Don't worry… your official name for the moment is Yui…'

'Huh? That sounds to much like my mothers…'

'I know… it was your Dad's idea… kept bugging me yesterday… it's the only way I could do to stop him from nagging.'

'Puh…'

'Yui… I'm Yui Ikari…'

Shinji turns around flipping his skirt from side to side… _he… this is fun… I could get used to this._

[Nerv School 101]

'Good morning class, we have a new student…'

Shinji steps in the middle of the board and smiles…

'Hi… I'm Yui… Yui Ikari.'


	10. Shape of my heart

Chapter 10  
  
Let's put a smile unto her face  
  
oO(yeah yeah!!!)  
  
It's today. the day of the coming of the angel.  
  
She looks up on the ceiling and smiles.  
  
Maybe. everything will end today.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Well. anyway it's time to get up.  
  
She stretches from her make shift bed and rolls it to the side.  
  
Shinji then checks herself in from of the mirror. 'Good morning.' and smiles.  
  
Not that anyone would care. but it's nice to have someone smile in front of you.  
  
She then jumps to a side of the room and starts doing her sit-ups.  
  
oO(As a woman. she definitely wants to keep her curves SHAGGGY)  
  
. there. one thousand.  
  
Time for a bath.  
  
Things changed for a wee bit since he became a she. daily checkups with Misato and Ritsuko. the two would poke her from head to toe. touching her most private of parts. with a giggle.  
  
Oh my. not that she'd mind. then again. she does have an aura of authority.  
  
Misato once in awhile would sneak in and bath with her, but not today. the Major left early to plan a strategy against the angel.  
  
Shinji used to wonder why the Misato really hates angels. besides the fact they'd like to kill the entire human race, which knows what goes on inside those alien monsters and why name them angels.  
  
Shinji washes her body gently scrubbing and touching each and every part of her body. She smiles. you never know when I'll become a guy again.  
  
She then changes to her nerv attire.  
  
Grabbing her upgraded dvd player. she jacks in Shape of my heart by sting.  
  
She locks up Misato's apartment and wonders. will I be able to get one of my own?  
  
69  
  
Shinji. what do you want me to do?  
  
I'm not a bisexual like Rei. or a lesbian like Maya.  
  
I don't know what do.  
  
Every time I see you with Rei. every time I see you two kiss. every time. I find myself wanting to become a guy.  
  
with Rei. every time I see you two kiss. every time. I find myself wanting, wishing to become a guy.  
  
Asuka stares at the liquid lcl in from of her. hearing the error sound annoyed her. but not as much as not being enough for the one she loves.  
  
'Asuka. this is not the time to day dream. the angel arrives in three hours. you have a very important part in the operation.'  
  
Asuka sighs. normally she'd go on raving. Shinji this or Zero child that. but everything changed.  
  
'Yes ma'am'  
  
'That's more I like it. everybody. restart.'  
  
Yes. ma'am Misato my Ass  
  
69  
  
Hikari. the class representative. at the same time, the vice chairman of nerv secret chapter zero one sighed. being the sixth child. she didn't really have that much of an experience piloting Evas but she was always reliable.  
  
Nerv secretly feared her for being to influential and at the same time and secretive.  
  
She was placed here secretly to watch over the children and that they wouldn't fail. even if it means loosing one of them.  
  
Time took her toll though. feeling for the fourth child. she learned to love the team. and made it her second priority to keep them alive.  
  
Priority one- third impact.  
  
69  
  
Kensuke Aida and Touji kissed for the last time. something they weren't sure at first. but now treasured in their hearts. Each has tasted each other and given pleasure girls would die for.  
  
They prepared for the last and final angel.  
  
Rumored this angel has the power. to change reality. and maybe was one of them from the very beginning. the first child, someone who was in from the very beginning. someone who wasn't Rei. she was by far, the second.  
  
69  
  
Two hours before the launching of the evas.  
  
Shinji stood in front of hers.  
  
She then floats. into Evangelion unit one.  
  
69  
  
The angel-warning siren screamed as it always did at each angel attack. The fear it brought never changed no matter how many times you hear it.  
  
Everyone has jacked into his or her Evangelion.  
  
Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, the professor and even Gendou himself stood side by side. watching. waiting for inevitable.  
  
They know all they can do is trust.  
  
'Guys.'  
  
'Yeah?' Misato asked.  
  
'I'm feeling really horny right now.'  
  
'You're always horny Ritsuko.'  
  
'But. you never know. this might be the end of the world.'  
  
'Gendou, she's right you know.'  
  
Ikari sighed.  
  
'Five minutes.'  
  
'Hey. that's to short. all of us has to join.'  
  
'Alright alright.'  
  
'Thirty. take it or leave it.'  
  
'Yuffie'  
  
'Ok. ok.'  
  
Misato looks at the screen. the game is about to begin. she smiles. her children.  
  
On the other hand.  
  
COOL HARD LOVE AND SEX YEAH!  
  
To be continued.  
  
Outtakes.  
  
'Damn. it's cold. can't you go any faster?  
  
'Misato. I. I've got back pain. be kind to me ok.'  
  
'Why'd the author paired me with you anyway.'  
  
oO(little dick Gendou ikari)  
  
'Ask him!'  
  
'Don't be so hard on him Misato. it's been awhile since he made love to someone'  
  
'Ritsuko?'  
  
'Besides. be thankful. the prof here can't get his up.'  
  
'All the wrinkles and the ewww.'  
  
'I get it I get it.'  
  
Out of nowhere. two pills of viagra falls from the sky.  
  
Gendou and Fuyutsuki quickly. swallows it.  
  
TADA  
  
Boink boink.  
  
Misato and Ritsuko in chorus.  
  
OH MY GOD. A PENCIL AND A TOOTHPICK 


End file.
